Talk:Luigi VS Tails/@comment-24.113.159.197-20150323024954/@comment-25430354-20150822072728
Worth noting that the Paper Mario games operate on a different set of logic and physics (like ripping off paper to reveal doorways or taping an enemy to a storybook to sneak in), and thanks to the new Mario and Luigi game, we know that it is not part of the main canon and is in it's own seperate universe. Oh, and good job measuring it as a city block when they flat out say that it'll destroy the planet and possibly everything, and don't act like the Mario universe has inconsistencies when it has destructive material. The inconsistency that I'm talking about is before you go into the castle it's multiple stories taller than Mario, then after you're done, it's only a few feet taller than him. "Realistic" is not how I would coin it. Luigi's shown fear much more times than Tails has in the games. He's shown to be afraid of multiple things to the point where you don't know what he's going to be scared of next, so it wouldn't be a stretch to say that Tails has something in his arsenal that Luigi fears (we've seen Luigi scream at things less threatening than bombs). Sure, Luigi's conquered fear before, but so has Tails casually flying through a lightning storm. Even if Tails' lightning fear still exists, so does the other multiple things Luigi has. You can't disregard Luigi's cowardleyness for this entire battle. Never stated that Tails was more durable than Luigi, I'm just saying you're underestimating him. Except the suction point still doesn't hold up from what I've said. Being in Smash doesn't put Luigi on the same level as Kirby or Shulk, so that doesn't mean that in a real fight Sonic or Tails wouldn't be able to evade the Poltergust, you were using it as actual stats and I explained why it's flawed. The strobulb is an item that is highly situational (don't even know it's effects in broad daylight) and not guaranteed to hit (unless it goes with people who think Luigi is going to dodge and hit everything like you). Tails' high speeds also affect his reactions and he has dodged some fast attacks, plus we can't deny that Tails also has the opportunity to put Luigi in a similar situation by either using his item steal ability or flash grenade. Not really. The Mario world has Clouds with faces that you can walk on, numerous magical items and beings, and plantlife that instantly affects your stature and powers. So I think safely assuming that Bob ombs weigh the same as actual bombs is not as safe as you're making it out to be. Tails flies much faster than the typical Mario enemy and is a much better thinker than "go in patterns and straight lines." Putting aside Paper Mario's canon (and physics as Luigi flies down like Paper if he hits a ceiling), not only does it take time to charge it up, but Tails has a number of aerial options to attack Luigi. Tails' attacks are not weak and he also has quick reactions, speed can also increase the power of his attacks that he can do while still running. That statement gives Luigi more of the benefit of the doubt. Pick an effect of the mushroom and stick with it. The mushroom makes you grow in the platformers, heal in the RPGs and boosts in Mario Kart, and it can't be all that at once. Even then it's a more collectible and expendable item whereas Tails has his the whole time, and the Shield bot and guard bot Tails has can't be destroyed by enemies, so don't jump to the conclusion Luigi automatically destroys it because it's what you saw in the animation. For all the Luigi's dealt with it comments, it's worth noting that Tails has dealt with a number of things Luigi has. Large jumpers, durable foes, fireballs, etc. Even if Luigi has more combat experience it doesn't automatically mean he'll be able to counter everything Tails throws at him. Tails isn't the standard Mario enemy like you're portraying him to be. Tails has bombs that can not only follow Luigi until they blow up on him, but he has remote bombs that blow up instantly whenever Tails wants them to, meaning he can psyche them out or do it the moment it touches Luigi. Having the speed advantage in the air and on the ground means running away from the bombs is not going to be easy for Luigi even with his reaction time. Even if the bombs won't kill him, they can certainly weaken him. Again, don't use Smash Bros as combat or statistical feats. What I meant to say was that Tails doesn't need a power up for his flight and speed like Luigi does in those departments.